POTO Characters Present The Three Little Pigs
by PhantomSiren
Summary: The title says it all. Very special Big Bad Wolf. Trampolines and chaos.
1. Prologue: I Kidnap the Characters

The Phantom of the Opera Characters Present "The Three Little Pigs"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the phantom of the opera or any of its characters or "the three little pigs" or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Erik, Raoul, and Christine appear in an empty white place.  
  
Erik: Where are we?  
  
Raoul: I don't know.  
  
Christine: I think we're going to be in another fanfic.  
  
Erik and Raoul groan.  
  
Booming disembodied voice: You are correct.  
  
Raoul: What was that?  
  
Voice: That was me.  
  
Out of nowhere, a tall girl in glasses with long brown braids walks out.  
  
Erik: Who are you?  
  
PS: I am PhantomSiren, PS for short. I am the author of this fanfic.  
  
Erik and Raoul exchange glances.  
  
Christine: looking on the bright side Well, maybe we won't have to do anything stupid. Looks at PS She does look sensible.  
  
PS: smiles evilly Think again.  
  
PS snaps her fingers and everyone is suddenly in a forest.  
  
Erik: What's with the forest?  
  
PS: Simple. You are all going to act out.drumroll.The Three Little Pigs!  
  
Erik: AHHHHH!!!  
  
Christine: Oh, I love that story!  
  
Raoul: Me too! Who's going to play the big bad wolf?  
  
Erik: Obviously it's going to be m-  
  
PS: Nope.  
  
Erik: Pardon?  
  
PS: You are not going to play the big bad wolf.  
  
Erik: looks around Then who is?  
  
PS: Ayesha.  
  
The Siamese cat appears.  
  
Ayesha: Hey! What's going on?  
  
PS: You are going to play the big bad wolf in my version of "The Three Little Pigs".  
  
Ayesha: Fine, as long as it doesn't keep me from my nap.  
  
PS: It won't. And now.trumpets blast.. The Three Little Pigs!  
  
Erik: Wait a minute! I don't want to play a pig! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

The Phantom Characters present The Three Little Pigs  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the phantom of the opera or the three little pigs.  
  
Cast Raoul: first little pig Christine: second little pig Erik: third little pig Aeshya: the big bad wolf  
  
PhantomSiren: director  
  
Once upon a time there were three little pigs. Their mother kicked them out of the house, so they had to go into the world and build their own houses.  
  
(Erik, Christine and Raoul in the forest)  
  
Raoul: Now what?  
  
PS: (runs on the set with lots of paper) Here.  
  
She hands everyone a script.  
  
Raoul: (flips through it) Oh, okay. Um. (reads) We should go into the world and build houses for ourselves.  
  
PS: Great. (runs offset)  
  
Christine: (confused) Why don't we all just move to an apartment?  
  
PS's Voice: JUST READ THE SCRIPT!!!  
  
Christine: ( grumbling) Okay, okay. We'll all go different directions and make our houses. (rolls her eyes)  
  
Characters stand around.  
  
PS's Voice: GO!  
  
They run off in different directions. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Houses Are Built

The Phantom Characters present The Three Little Pigs  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in this story. Phantom characters belong to some other lucky devil.  
  
  
  
The first pig came across a lot of straw.  
  
Raoul: I could build my house out of that straw to match my hair. (he runs a hand through his hair)  
  
So he bought the straw and made a house.  
  
Raoul: (looks around) Where's my house?  
  
PS: Oops. Sorry.  
  
A house made of straw falls from the sky and lands next to Raoul.  
  
Raoul: Thanks. (looks at script) Home sweet home. (he enters the house)  
  
The second pig decided to build her house of sticks.  
  
Christine: Oh, good. I can weave it like a basket.  
  
A house made of sticks pops up from the ground and Christine goes inside.  
  
The third pig made his house of bricks.  
  
Erik appears next to a brick house.  
  
Erik: (looks it over) Nice.  
  
PS's Voice: Good. Now go in.  
  
Erik looks up, shrugs, and goes inside.  
  
Before long, the big bad wolf came to the first pig's house.  
  
Ayesha is in front of Raoul's house, asleep.  
  
PS: Ayesha, wake up.  
  
Ayesha snores.  
  
PS sighs, then snaps her fingers. A bullhorn appears in her hand.  
  
PS: (into the bullhorn) WAKE UP!!!  
  
Ayesha jumps six feet high and yowls. She lands very grumpy.  
  
Ayesha: What?  
  
PS: You're on.  
  
Ayesha: (glaring at PS) You said this wouldn't interfere with my nap.  
  
PS: Take your nap later.  
  
Ayesha: Why should I?  
  
PS thinks a minute, then smiles and snaps her fingers. Ayesha is dangling over a huge pool of icy water.  
  
Ayesha: AHH!! Okay, okay! I give! I'll do the part!  
  
PS snaps her fingers again and the pool disappears. Ayesha is safe on the ground, too.  
  
Ayesha: Now what do I have to do?  
  
PS puts a script in front of her. Ayesha paws through it.  
  
Ayesha: You sure?  
  
PS: Yup.  
  
Ayesha: Okay. 


	4. Chapter 3: Ayesha Enters Chaos Ensues

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, still.  
  
The POTO Characters Present The Three Little Pigs  
  
Ayesha goes to the door of Raoul's house.  
  
Ayesha: Open the door and let me come in.  
  
Raoul: No.  
  
PS: Read the script!!!  
  
Raoul: *sighs* Not by the hair on my chinney-chin-chin.  
  
Ayesha: Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in. *looks at PS* How'm I supposed to blow the house in? It's huge.  
  
PS: Just do it.  
  
Ayesha shrugs, takes a deep breath, and blows. A hurricane sized blast of wind hits the house and it collapses around Raoul.  
  
Ayesha:*excited* I did it!  
  
PS: Um.*she pushes a super-high-powered fan behind a tree*.Yeah. Good work.  
  
Raoul and Ayesha eye each other.  
  
Ayesha: What now?  
  
PS: you get to eat him.  
  
Raoul and Ayesha look at her.  
  
Ayesha: Really?  
  
PS: Yup.  
  
Ayesha: Great. *she pounces at Raoul*  
  
Raoul: Yipes!  
  
The first pig ran to the house of the second pig.  
  
Raoul:*banging on the door* Help, Help, Help!!!  
  
Christine opens the door. Raoul runs in and bolts the door.  
  
Christine: Hi.  
  
Raoul glares at her.  
  
Christine: What?  
  
Outside..  
  
Ayesha: *runs to the door* open the door and let me come in.  
  
Christine: Not by the hair on my.Wait. I don't have any hair on my chinney- chin-chin.  
  
PS: Want some?  
  
PS snaps her fingers and Christine suddenly has a beard.  
  
Raoul: HA, HA, HA!!  
  
Christine: What?  
  
Raoul is rolling on the floor laughing. Christine looks in a mirror.  
  
Christine: AHHHH!!!!  
  
PS: Didn't think so.  
  
PS snaps her fingers and the beard disappears.  
  
PS: Say the line.  
  
Christine: Um.Not by the hair on my chinney-chin-chin.  
  
Ayesha: Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house in.  
  
Ayesha blows and the house collapses. Miraculously, neither Raoul nor Christine are hurt.  
  
Ayesha:*grins*Run.  
  
They run. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Finale

Disclaimer: You guessed it. They're still not mine.  
  
The POTO Characters Present The Three Little Pigs  
  
Erik's House.  
  
The two pigs run into the third pig's house and lock the door.  
  
Raoul:*turns* Thanks for letting us in. *looks around* Where is he?  
  
Christine: I think we left him outside.  
  
They open the door and drag Erik inside.  
  
Erik:*sarcastically* Thanks for remembering me.  
  
Raoul and Christine: You're welcome.  
  
Erik: grrr.  
  
Outside.  
  
PS: Come on. Huff, puff, blow it down.  
  
Ayesha: Huff *gasp* puff.  
  
PS: OH, how can you be tired? It was only a few miles. It's not even my fault Erik built his house half a county away from the others. Now come on. Say the lines.  
  
Ayesha: No.  
  
She is suddenly above a boiling pot of water.  
  
Ayesha: Okay! I give! I'll read! *she's safely on the ground again* Okay. Open the door and let me come in.  
  
Erik: Intruders!*starts to wind up with a Punjab lasso*  
  
PS: Ah, ah, ah. No lassoes in my story.  
  
Erik: *pouts* But it's part of my image.  
  
PS: READ THE BLOODY LINES!!!  
  
Erik: *quickly* Not by the hair on my chinney-chin-chin.  
  
Ayesha: Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house in.*she takes a deep breath and blows. Nothing happens* Nothing Happened!  
  
PS: Of course not. It's made of brick.  
  
Ayesha: Then how am I going to get to them?  
  
PS: Well, You *whispers in Ayesha's ear*  
  
Ayesha:*grins* Okay. *runs off*  
  
PS: Now to prepare the others.  
  
Inside.  
  
Christine is reading a magazine, Raoul is fixing his hair, and Erik is installing an organ. PS appears.  
  
Erik: Is the story over?  
  
PS: No.  
  
Erik: Drat.  
  
Christine: Then why are you here?  
  
PS: To prepare for the finale.  
  
PS snaps her fingers and a trampoline appears in the fireplace.  
  
PS: Ta-Ta. *disappears*  
  
Raoul: What was that all about?  
  
They hear a loud yowl and Ayesha jumps down the chimney, lands on the trampoline, and gets thrown back up the chimney.  
  
Christine, Erik, and Raoul look confused.  
  
PS: The big bad ca- er...wolf landed in a deep well and the three little pigs lived happily ever after. The E-  
  
Erik: Wait!  
  
PS: What?  
  
Erik: What about these two? *points at Raoul and Christine*  
  
PS: *sighs* Oh, very well. The first two pigs moved into separate apartments and only visited the third. The-  
  
The door crashes open and a dripping Ayesha stands in the doorway.  
  
Ayesha: DIIIEEE!!!  
  
She dives at PS, who grabs the trampoline and holds it up in front of her. Ayesha bounces off it and out the door.  
  
PS: The End. 


End file.
